The invention relates to a concrete drilling apparatus utilized for drilling holes in various structures in the field, including holes in curbs, concrete walls, and the like.
Various drills have been devised for drilling holes in curbs, walls and other structures. The drills are generally transported to the field in a truck, or other transporting medium, and completely removed from the truck for use in the field. The drills are supported on a drill track. The operator, after removing the drill system from the truck, commences the operation. In such prior art devices, various vertical positions can only be ascertained either by hand, or by various cumbersome methods, such as attachment of the drill to the drilled structure prior to the drilling operation. Such prior art drilling devices are difficult to operate, and also result in waste of man power in the removal of the drill from the truck, and in the time spent setting up the system and moving the drill to various vertical positions.
There exists a need for a device whereunder the industrial drill can be readily stored and mounted in the transporting vehicle for use in the field drilling operation. Furthermore, there exists a need for a drilling system which can be moved vertically by mechanical means while mounted on a truck or other transporting medium.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a device to mount a concrete drill system to the truck for use in the drilling operation. Another object of the invention is to provide a vertical lift contained in such truck so that the concrete drill can be moved vertically during the drilling operation. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.